Into the Inferno
by Loleia
Summary: Zuko. Lemon. Oneshot. Simple. Read. Enjoy.


**A/N: Here Prince Zuko and a dear friend try testing their boundaries. Enjoy!**

As our kiss deepens, Zuko slowly lowers me onto the bed, and I feel his complete weight on top of me. I know what the next step is in our relationship—a huge one—but I am in no position to pass it up. I feel entirely ready, it's all too perfect. His lips trace my collarbone, and I suddenly shiver as a strange sensation travels down my spine. He pulls us closer, I feel heat flowing.

_Zuko—_, I gasp.

I am taken by fear. I try stopping him and he defensively rolls onto his back while managing to kneel on top of me. His eyes—amber, beautiful—are black with fury. He certainly doesn't expect me to back out. Not now. He waits. I think it's now or never. As expected, I choose now. _Your armor,_ I whisper in his ear, sweetly, while toying with his lips. Still kneeling on top of me, he undoes the piece of clothing that covers his upperhalf and places it on the nightstand. He stretches a few seconds and makes himself comfortable. I am feeling throught his chest. _Damn._ Those abs, his god-like figure. Could he be as unexperienced as I am? After all, he is sixteen, but could the Fire Prince be… a virgin?

Now he plays with me; finding his way through my gown, trying to undo it. I unbutton the front and then he removes it, impatience showing on his face. Now here I lie, nude but for a piece of lingerie that covers my lower private. My virtue, my pride. He smirks and soon his lips are tracing. Every. Single. Inch. Of. Me. Making me gasp for air, I arch my body to his and take grip of the sheets. My pert nipples brushing against him. I feel myself getting wetter. _So this is what pleasure feels like!_ My body seems to entice him fair enough for he rubs and sucks on my breasts while feeling his way throughtout my womanly curves. I simply can't help but plead for more as I think of what is to come. I want him inside of me. I can't seem to control myself, my thoughts. I don't feel like myself. Yet, strangely, I do feel complete. _Complete._ Well, not yet.

It gets mind-numbing but I know he is nowhere near finished. His caressing stops, and our bodies mold in a new yet familiar way—he positions himself for intercourse. I wrap my legs around his waist, keeping in mind the hip-stabbing on the way. Since we make eye contact, I'm able to notice his hungry eyes, for which I panic. It gets worse—my knees start trembling. Zuko smiles mischievously and bends down to remove my remaining garment.

Exposed as I am, the prince bites his lip and gives in to temptation. Not thinking it twice, he takes off his own pants, exposing his already-erected member. Never before have I seen a man's, well, manhood, so I am quite surprised by his size and thickness. And to think where it is headed. My arms wrapped around him for support, we haven't even started and I find myself sweating inmensingly. But I can't let him get by that easily.

_Zuko._

He stares back, afraid that I'll back out once again. _Listen—before we. Uh, well—you'd be my first._ I look for any sign of worry or approval, finding neither. His golden eyes show, strangely enough, kindness. He places a firm hand on my shoulder, and I nod. We then kiss breathlessly, before the final act.

Enough foreplay.

I feel an intense amount of friction on my lowerhalf. His tip reaches my himen, and then it's torn. I let out a whine and claw my nails deep into his back. _It hurts a lot!_ He slips out and thrusts back in, letting a out a deep groan. With all the commotion going on, I still find myself wondering if he possibly feels guilty about causing me this kind of pain. Nah. He's probably enjoying this, just like I should be.

Minutes pass, and Zuko keeps on thrusting me, caressing my breasts, biting my neck just barely. His thrusts aren't fierce, they hold certain passion in them. Maybe he is afraid of hurting me. Though we have all the time on the world. Somehow the pain I felt firsthand subsides, and I start gasping as the speed increases. I'm helpless. It's consuming. Slowly, they turn into moans, low, low, then enpowering. He hits my back wall with every move. He's inside of me, trespassing the most sensitive spot on a woman's body. He's taken my virtue, the one I'd sworn for my future husband. And now, perhaps, seconds away from giving me my first orgasm.

_Zuko!_

I just love the way my insides tighten around his long, hard shaft. It feels as if my body might just split in half. I scream his name, begging him to entice me more, far beyond possible.

_Zuko—harder. Please._

Indeed we are sweating like pigs, and he manages to whisper in my ear between breaths, _You ... like... that, huh?_

I scream in reply. _Yes! Oh God!_

The bed shakes so hard it almost feels alive. Our bodies entwine, together, we become one right inside that Fire Palace room. Lastly, we reach our climax. Cross the threshold. Once finished and without any sort of energy to go on and pleasure each other, we fall asleep in each other's arms.

The night is over.

**A/N: Well, hope that was fair enough for all of you out there. Sleep tight, kids.**


End file.
